Mockingbird
by orvokki
Summary: Sometimes the choices you make, seem right and well thought, but you end up in the gutter anyway. And sometimes you're just an idiot with a gun. OC/Dixons, oh dear... (I have a writersblock, any ideas will be appreciated!)
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mockingbird  
><strong>Chapter rating:<strong> K+/T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ?  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yep, many.  
><strong>Length:<strong> Multi-chapter

**Summary:** Sometimes the choices you make, seem right and well thought, but you end up in the gutter anyway. And sometimes you're just an idiot with a gun.

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** If you reg. I do not own.

**Prologue**

As the world as we knew ended some of us fared better than the others. Some were pretty obvious, military or police background helped, some vigilante groups knew how to act in the middle of crisis, even some criminals found themselves still at the first base on the foodchain. And then there were the ones whom nobody thought would survive, that if not thrived, at least did surprisingly well in the chaotic new world.

Lisa Cole was one of the odd ones. She had been a vet in her previous life. Her life had been easy and slow, boring even. She had lived with her dog next-door to her parents, now dead and buried. True, her dad had hunted occasionally and even taught her how to use a rifle and she had taken archery glasses back at school years ago, but nevertheless, no day went by when she didn't wonder how easy it had been to survive in the end. And as days went by it got easier for her to shoot them creatures. But as it was, she still mostly just run from them, or hid when possible. Luckily they weren't all that smart. Hell, some of them couldn't even open unlocked doors. So traveling alone, with just the dog to keep her company, hadn't been an issue. She had her trusty old dirt bike and she knew how to be nearly invisible if needed.

When she had traveled through out the main cities in the eastern coast she finally turned in-land. She had visited most of the refugee camps sites that were on the original map given to her back at D.C., but none of them had offered her peace. Most of them had been overrun by walkers or looters, or just plain deserted for reasons that were unclear. Some had had people surviving in them, but that was just it. Lisa didn't want to just survive; she wanted to have a life again.

After a rather pointless trip through the ruins of Albany she had been traveling up north towards Macon, when she had heard from refugees that the military had made a stand at Fort Benning. She had turned her bike to route 80 towards Columbus.

And that's when she found the Dixon brothers.

Or rather, they found her.

...

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Mockingbird  
><strong>Chapter rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ?  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yep, many.  
><strong>Length:<strong> Multi-chapter

**Summary:** Sometimes the choices you make, seem right and well thought, but you end up in the gutter anyway. And sometimes you're just an idiot with a gun.

**Warnings:** bad language, gratuitous violence, minor gore.

**Disclaimer:** If you reg. I do not own.

**Chapter 1. On the run**

Lisa growled as she sawed the padlock on the backdoor of the gas station.

She had hoped to be at Fort Benning by now, but after turning towards Columbus their travel speed had reduced drastically. Fred kept watch as she continued working in the burning afternoon sun. "You know Fred, I would commit a petty crime for an ice cold beer right now." The black german Sheppard mix looked at her and wagged his tail. "Yeah, I know. You would do the same for some treats hmmm?" She snorted as the dog tilted his head and his ears perked up at his favorite word. After ten minutes or so the lock finally fell down, making a dull click as it hit the asphalt. "Here we go." She smiled and winked at him as she lifted the bolt up and twisted it back, opening the door. Lisa looked inside. The air was standing and nothing moved inside but few flies. No telltale smell of rotten flesh, no moaning or grunting, nor anything hinky at sight, still she got her bow ready and slowly edged the door open. "Stay." She whispered to the dog.

The indoors were, if possible, even hotter and more humid than the outside. Her shirt clung to her skin in seconds, but she ignored the minor discomfort. After looking absolutely everywhere inside the building she made her way back to the backdoor. "Come on in sugar." She grinned as she poked her head out. "There's a whole section on untouched dog food here for..." There was an arrow pointing between her eyes. "...You."

"Ya bit?" The man growled, his accent so thick Lisa didn't quite understand what he wanted. "Are you bit?" He asked again, pushing the bow closer to her face.

"Nope." She managed to squeak while staring cross-eyed up at the arrow about two inches from her forehead.

"Good."

"Could you please put that down before you poke my eye out?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as he backed away few steps. She forced herself to look up to his face. He was, what her friends would have called, a mean looking fucker. He was tall and lean compared to her short and soft stature, but the nasty snarl on his face made him look ugly. Of course him wearing a dirty sleeveless tee and even dirtier (if possible) Levi's didn't really give a Mr. Nice Guy wibe either. The impressive looking crossbow lowered half an inch. "Don' thank so lil' lady."

"Pretty please?" She tried. From the corner of her eye she could see Fred slowly sneak behind the man. With a smirk she just couldn't contain she gave the dog the hand signal for obstacle jump. Fred did as told and jumped against the man making him stumble forwards. Lisa took a step and kicked him with all the force she could muster in to the groin. The man fell into a curled ball of white hot agony. "Good dog." She said as she gathered the crossbow and fired the bolt to a patch of dried yellow grass near by. She then carefully placed the weapon next to the open door.

"Ya... bitch.. fuck.." The man managed between pained breaths.

"Hey you were the one pointing that thing at me." She crouched next to him. "Now, are you going to behave or do I have to kick you again?" The face he made was priceless. For a moment she wondered how could someone insert so much hate and rage to one gaze. "No?" Before she could stand his fist shot up and hit her squarely to the jaw. Lisa cried out in pain and surprise as she fell onto her back to the asphalt. He hit me, was all she could think, goddam jackass hit me! Her feet landed onto his chest with a thump, but he was too busy trying to breath to care about it. Fred was next to her in an instant. He growled deep form his throat, baring his rather impressive set of pointy teeth at the stranger.

"Shit. Fred stay. Ow. Shit, that was uncalled for." Lisa complained while holding her face. Man, if he hit that hard while unable to stand, she really didn't want to know how hard he could hit if he was ready and standing. He could probably crush her head in with just one blow.

"Fuck ya bitch, ya kicked me in the nuts!" He answered heatedly.

"Well you pointed an arrow at me, what the hell was I supposed to do?" She yelled back at him.

"Ah thought ya was one of them walkers!"

"I said I haven't been bit!"

"Well.. Fuck!" She could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Right back at you." She whispered. They laid there for a moment, both panting in pain. "So, are you going to shoot me if we ever get back up?" Lisa finally asked.

"Naw." She could feel him shift a bit.

"Great. I'm Lisa." Lisa said and extended her hand to his general direction. She felt his warm fingers wrap around her much smaller ones.

"Dixon." He shook her hand twice and then let go.

"Are you alone too?" Lisa asked as she slowly sat up, pulling her feet of him in the process.

"Got my brother.. Oh fuck! Merle!" He groaned loudly as he rolled over and pushed himself to all fours. "Hell lady, ya kick like a fucking mule."

"So they say." She followed him as he got up and limped towards a dirty old pickup truck. She could see an empty gun rack and six-pack of bud inside the cab. There was a big black motorcycle, with a rather telltale SS symbol on its tank, on the truck bed. And next to it laid an unconscious biker. "What happened?" She asked as she climbed to the tailgate and got a hold of the bikers wrist. There was a pulse, it was weak, but it was there. Crusted blood covered half his face. He was wearing a battered leather jacket and dark wrangler jeans that seemed to have gone through a wood chipper while he was still wearing them.

"Ran into a walker with his bike. He's banged up pretty bad."

"I can see that. Go get some bottled water, and if you can find something to wrap up these lacerations up that would be great."

"But.."

"Look, I'm a vet, well used to be one anyway. I know how to fix cuts and bruises. But if it's in the head, then.. But lets not think that right now hmm?" She offered him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Lisa always had had a soft spot for the sick and injured, so even though her jaw still hurt like hell, she pushed it out of her mind. More urgent matters called her attention now.

...

After Lisa had carefully removed the leather jacked from the biker, she and Daryl gently carried him inside the gas station office. She dug around her med-pack and pulled out all her antibiotics, disinfects and painkillers she had looted from Walgreens at Albany. And with the water bottles, paper towels, duct tape, superglue and a needle and sewing threat Daryl had managed to find, she was ready to get to work. He's just like a big, hairless dog, she thought as she checked his pulse one last time. Taking a deep breath she turned her attention to the task at hand. "Ok, let's strip him." She said while grabbing the bikers belt buckle.

"What?"

"Clothes need to be off, if I am to sew him back together." She explained slowly while reaching for her small pair of scissors. "Does he like this t-shirt?"

"I don' know. Why?" He muttered as he pulled the heavy biker boots, followed by the ragged jeans, from his brother. He sent a small prayer to what ever deity that might be listening that his brother hadn't been driving commando and lucky for him someone obviously heard him. They turned him so that he laid on his stomach.

"Because I'm going to cut it off him so we don't have to lift him again."

"Yeah whatever, just do as ya see best."

"Ok, you watch his breathing, I'm going to start with his side here." She cut the soiled fabric quickly, bringing in view the whole extend of the damages on the bikers upper body. It could have been worse, but it seemed he had been lucky. Or really known what he was doing with the bike, probably the latter. And he had been smart enough to wear a jacket, even if the weather was hot and humid. Lisa opened the first bottle of water.

Clean, close, clean, repeat. Clean, close, clean, repeat. She worked methodically. When she was finished with the bikers side, she went down to his lower back and then to his right thigh. Had she looked up Lisa would have noticed that Daryl didn't watch his brothers breathing. No, he was too busy looking at her nimble fingers as they worked the needle and threat, closing the larger wounds. She had tiny hands, he noticed and freckles dusted the pale skin. "Pass the glue please?" She held out her hand. As nothing happened she looked up to him and found him staring at her outstretched hand. "Daryl?" She snapped her fingers. "Glue?"

"Wha? Oh, 'ere." He opened the superglue and gave it to her.

Lisa smiled. "Have the duct tape ready too."

"Yeah."

"When I say, cover the cut I have glued with a piece of tape, ok?"

"Yeah."

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

He glared at her.

"Yeah ok, you're sure. Here we go then." She dropped few drops of the glue into a smaller cut and pushed the edges of skin together. "Tape." He cut a strip of the tape and placed it over the glued cut. They worked head to head for the next twenty minutes until Lisa was happy. She leaned back to her heels and admired the work she had done with such an odd collection of supplies to work with. Sure the bikers backside kinda looked like it was made out of parts that didn't quite fit, but hey you got to give a girl some credit. Lisa took the still clean paper towels and the remaining duct tape and gently covered the rude stitches she had made. "At least he stopped bleeding." She mused.

"Ah need a drink." Daryl sighed, wiping his hands over his face.

"Go get one. I'll keep an eye on him for you." She smiled, looking up to him as he stood. He looked a bit shaken. He was pale under his tan. "Hey, you did good." She assured him.

"Lisa?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry 'bout the," He motioned her jaw which was starting to get an ugly blue tinge, "Ya know."

"It's cool. A mare once kicked me to my hip, it hurt too, but I didn't blame her since she was scared of me."

"Fer the record, Ah wasn't scared."

"Of course you weren't."

"Yeah, I don' git scared."

"Of course you don't. But if you would get scared, it wouldn't make you any less manly you know."

"Don' patronize me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." She grinned at his back.

...

**TBC**

**AN:** So this is how they met. Not a lot of love there I think... Wonder what happens next...

**AN2:** Oh dear me, I uploaded the wrong file first time.. Sorry about that guys :/


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I accidentally uploaded wrong file last time, check out the real chapter 1. Sorry and thanks. :)**  
><strong>

**Title:** Mockingbird  
><strong>Chapter rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ?  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yep, many.  
><strong>Length:<strong> Multi-chapter

**Summary:** Sometimes the choices you make, seem right and well thought, but you end up in the gutter anyway. And sometimes you're just an idiot with a gun.

**Warnings:** bad language.

**Disclaimer:** If you reg. I do not own.

**Chapter 2. Sunday Afternoon**

He honestly thought he'd never see the light of day again. Hell, he had wished for it to be over when he had closed his eyes. But here he was, laying on a makeshift cot, in the back of what seemed to be a backroom of a garage or a gas station. His head hurt, and he was thirsty, oh dear Jesus was he thirsty. And let's not forget pissed off. Last thing he could remember were the shivers. Terrible shivers that wouldn't stop. And the cold. Oh he had been so fucking cold.

"The fuck...?" He croaked, his throat was dry and talking hurt. Shit, he hurt all over.

"Oh, you're awake?" Someone asked. "Want some water?" It was a woman, clad in a long sleeved pink t-shirt and black jeans. Without waiting for an answer the woman placed a bottle to his lips and waited patiently for him to take a sip. "Not too fast sugar." Her short cropped blond hair was kept out from her eyes with a thin pink band. Her skin seem odd colored, until he realized it was peppered with cinnamon colored freckles. Black rimmed eyeglasses hung low on her slightly crooked nose. She looked surprisingly calm. Hell, she didn't even flinch when he snarled at her. He wasn't sure if it was more intriguing or annoying, since he was used to the lady folk being wary of him. This one had some nurturing genes in her it seemed. After he had had a drink, she wetted a cloth and wiped his face gently. "Better?" She asked.

"Wha..?"

"Found you boys three days ago, of course you were unconscious, so you might not remember the hassle we got in.. Well I got in. With your brother that is. But no harm done, we're fine now. ..Well I'm fine, I think he's still mad at me for the kick to the balls, but he started it! Anyway, wow. I thought you were a goner... But I promised to keep you alive as long as I could, and what do you know, now you're awake!" She suddenly smiled at the face he made. "Yeah I know, I talk too much. Anyway, me and Fred have been lounging here ever since, I didn't think you'd mind, since I've been keeping you alive and all."

"..Who the fuck's Fred?"

"A dog. I'm Lisa." She held out her hand for him. He shook with his trembling hand it, holding onto it a bit too long. But hell, her hands were clean and soft, very feminine, topped with a sparkly pink nail polish. The whole woman looked soft and feminine. Probably never put in a hard day's work in her life before the world ended.

"Nail polish." He noted.

"What?" She looked down to her hands and then gave him a wide smile, "Oh yeah, old habits die hard. So, do you know your name?"

"Yeah."

"And?"

"Dixon."

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"Ah fell off the fucking bike." He fought to sit up, swatting her hand away as she tried to help him. Lisa pouted, but soon shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the opposite side of the small room. He made a face when he noticed he was naked under the thin planket. "The Hell..?"

"Oh right. We had to strip you to get to the lacerations on your back and thighs. Hope you're not shy."

"Ah ain't shy." He crowled. "What else didja do?"

"Nothing much to do sugar." She shrugged again. "You were pretty banged up, but luckily I raided a pharmacy just days before we found you. So I had enough antibiotics and painkillers to kill anything smaller than a sewer rat." She smiled again, she seemed to do that a lot. "You're brother has been kind enough to share your food with me, since you were not really up to eating it anyway."

"Where's Daryl?" He asked. His brother could shed some light to the situation. And also, he really wanted to know what had happened to the bike.

"Keeping watch on the roof I guess. I haven't seen him since morning. He really is a quiet one, or it might just be that I talk so much that he can't get a word in. Hmm, let me see that now.." She poked around his bandages making him groan in annoyance as she hit a particularly sore spot.

"Hell woman, stop pokin' me like ah'm damn pork roast."

Lisa grinned, giving his shoulder a playful pat. "I think you're going to be just fine. Just try to take it easy for a while."

"Yeah yeah."

"Now that that's settled. Are you hungry?"

...

"He's awake." Lisa informed the man sitting on watch at the edge of the roof. He nodded and grunted something under his breath. Lisa sat down next to him at the edge of the roof. "He want's to know about the bike, and I sure as Hell am not going to tell him about it." She took a sip from the water bottle she had brought with her before she looked up to him and found him scowling at her. "What? What did I say now?" He had the eyes of a killer, clear blue and cold as ice. Not like his brother. No, the older Dixon had eyes of a desperate angry man. Full of fire and rage, with a hint of sadness. Sure Merle was far more vocal of the two. Even in his semi-unconscious state he had managed to make that clear. Daryl on the other hand seldom said anything to her. Not anything remotely nice anyway. Hell, he had been a textbook example of a functional mute for the past three days.

For a moment it seemed as he might give her a piece of his mind, again, but then his shoulders slumped in defeat and he said; "Ya need to cover yer head, or y'll git heatstroke."

"I.. What?"

"Ya have a cap, or hat or something? Anything ta cover ya head wit?"

"Well no, I didn't think I'd.." She ventured.

He scoffed, it almost sounded like a laugh. "Cityfolk.. Look, yer ass is as white as it comes, and wit all them freckles to boot. So ya gotta cover yeself during daytime or y'll burn like bacon. Don'tcha know anythin'?" He shook his head and pulled a once bright red bandana out of his back pocket. "Issa bit dirty, but should work fine." She took the piece of fabric, and then gave him a brightest smile he had ever seen. She was one of those people who didn't smile just with their mouth, no, when she smiled her whole face lit up. Thin lines came visible at the corners of her grey eyes, but it was far from off-putting. She folded the bandana into a triangle and tied it so that it covered most of her hair.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, ya need more of them arrows?"

"I have twelve, I'll yell if I need more." She answered. He nodded and left without another word. Lisa's smile died fast as she was left alone. Her eyes scanned the deserted main road of the nameless little town. Small place, not a lot of people to begin with, she thought, no wonder there aren't anyone here anymore. Not even walkers. She fanned herself slowly with a piece of cardboard. She could feel beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. It really was a hot day today. She pulled the bandana down to cover her forehead, to prevent the skin from burning and briefly wondered if there might be a bottle of sunlotion hidden somewhere downstairs. Maybe Daryl could look for some, she bit her lower lip, or not. She didn't want to push her luck. He was being civil today after all.

A cold nose poked her neck sending a shiver down her spine. "Hey boy, were where you?" She got a lick to the ear as an answer. "You hungry?" Another lick. "Sorry boy, it's my watch." Lisa pulled her small notebook from her jean pocket and pulled out a paper. She wrote 'feed me!' to it and stuck it under the dogs collar. "Find Daryl." She said and gave him a gentle pat to the head.

...

**TBC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Mockingbird  
><strong>Chapter rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ?  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yep, many.  
><strong>Length:<strong> Multi-chapter  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes the choices you make, seem right and well thought, but you end up in the gutter anyway. And sometimes you're just an idiot with a gun.

**Warnings:** bad language.

**AN:** Sorry for the delay, I have been super busy with my work, but I'm back now. Hope you like this chapter, even though I admit it is a bit short. See ya soon :)

**Disclaimer:** If you reg. I do not own.

**Chapter 3.** Night time blues

As the sun finally set Lisa gave up her watch and left the roof to get something to eat. She pulled the makeshift bandana of her hair and rubbed her now sore neck. She briefly wondered if one could get blisters from too much sun exposure. Probably, oh well. She'd have to give the redneck hunter some credit, he seemed to know his shit about outdoors better than she herself did. Even her three years in working with the Miami Dade ASD hadn't prepared her for this kind of weather. True, back then she had had air-conditioned office and as much sun lotion as she had managed to carry home from the shop. And outdoors in the marsh lands was a bit different from these dense woods. No alligators for one, not as much mosquitoes for second. No poachers either. Or if there was any, they were probably dead anyway. And in Florida it was always hot. Time of the day didn't matter, unlike in Georgia where the temperature seemed to change from scorching hot midday to freezing ones ass of by midnight.

It was time for her and Fred to move on.

Lisa sighed as darkness slowly swallowed the area like a velvet blanket, making harsh corners disappear and the hiding the broken town from curious eyes. The night air was cool to her burning skin. It felt nice. She so seldom nowadays felt nice. The brook she had bathed a week ago had been nice. The tea they had served at the last refugee camp she had visited had been nice. Oh well, she thought as she stood up and dusted her dirty jeans, girls got to enjoy the little things. Although she had to admit that she could have cut part of her pinky off for a hot, coconut scented bath by now.

Lisa left her bow and arrows at the door as she entered the gas station. She went straight to the candy section and smiled as she saw the snicker bars still intact. She devoured two and savored the third as made her way to the back of the building. She stopped at the door of the office when she saw Daryl going trough a bag of medicine bottles. Sadly, she also noted a small bag of blue crystal like substance. Hell, she knew meth when she saw it. Working closely with the animal precinct had made her see things she had rather left unseen. As she entered the small space, Fred opened one brown eye to look at her, but she just gave him the silent stay command. He huffed and turned his head towards the wall.

"What are you doing?" She asked, making a mental note not to mention the drugs. No real reason since she had made her mind about leaving already.

Daryl looked up. For a moment he had that haunted look in his eyes again, but it passed soon. "Looking fer oxycontin."

"Your brothers in that much pain huh?"

"Yeah. He keeps askin' fer it. What harm can it do?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"He's had quite a coctail of meds Daryl."

"Well, any harm in givin' it to him?"

"I have to check the pharmacopoeia. I gave him Amoxil and Demerol in the afternoon and I'm really not sure how meperidine works with oxycodone."

"Ya sure know a lot 'bout human meds fer a vet."

"My dad is... He was a doctor." She smiled sadly as she flipped through the pages of the travel sized pharmacopoeia she had 'borrowed' from the first pharmacy she had found looted. "He got me into the vet school. I tried for UMMS, but didn't get in. So I applied to VMRCVM and got in at first try." She stopped as she found the right page. "Ok here we go... Oh hell, don't give him the Oxycontin. It doesn't mix well with Demerol. But I'll get you the bottle so you can give him another dose."

"Yeah."

Lisa dug out her stash of meds. She pulled out half a dozen bottles before she found the right one. As she read the label to be sure an idea hit her. "Tell you what. I'll give you all of these if you give me the OxyContin." She held the bottle up for him and rattled the pills inside a bit. "It's almost full."

"What? Ya think Ah'm stupid, woman? Ah ain't giving ya shit." He grumbled.

"Oh well, it was worth the shot." Lisa shrugged and tossed the Demerol bottle to the now scowling redneck.

He caught it with practiced ease and even managed to look somewhat embarrassed for his outburst." It ain't that Ah ain't grateful fer what ya did... They just ain't mine to give."

"Yeah whatever, just give him one or two pills, max three times a day."

"Yeah. Thanks doc."

"You're welcome. Now, do you think any of the cars outside other than your pickup are in working order?"

"Ya leaving?"

"First thing in the morning. Your brother should be good enough to travel in few days. Just don't let him drive that Triumph of his for a while hmm?"

"Still gonna head to that Fort Benning place?"

"Yes."

"Ah was kinda hoping y'd chanced yer mind about that."

"And follow you two to Atlanta? No offense Daryl, but that would probably end with one of us strangling the other. And you're a lot stronger than me. Besides I don't deal well with obnoxious, loudmouthed bigots like your brother." Lisa smiled wide. "I know he's your family and all, but hell, he's one annoying asshole."

He had to smirk at that. "Yeah Ah guess, but if ya change yer mind.."

"675*, I know. I have to go pack now. I'll check the bandages one more time tonight. Hope to see you in the morning before I leave."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. If she had made up her mind, he wouldn't try to stop her. Free will seemed to be one of the few luxuries humans had left these days.

"You know, I think you've said more to me in the last five minutes than you have in the past four days."

"Ah have my moments."

The rest of the night was spent in comfortable silence. The last thing Lisa thought before she drifted of to sleep was that she didn't mind the younger Dixon's company at all. She might have even ventured as far as to say that she liked his silent presence.

...

TBC

...

*Suggested nationwide emergency and road information calling. Nationally recognized coded squelch for 675 emergency repeater operation is 141.3 Hz. (Wikipedia)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Mockingbird  
><strong>Chapter rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> ?  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Yep, many.  
><strong>Length:<strong> Multi-chapter  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sometimes the choises you make, seem right and well thought, but you end up in the gutter anyway. And sometimes you're just an idiot with a gun.

**Warnings:** Very bad language.

**Disclaimer:** If you reg. I do not own.

**Chapter 4. Apples**

She was warm.

Lisa couldn't remember waking up feeling warm in weeks. But now, it felt nice. She snuggled deeper into her blanket and sighed contently. The she wrinkled her nose. That's odd. For some reason her blanket smelt like worn leather, sweat and cheap aftershave. On that thought it also felt a lot like leather, stiff and heavy, yet somehow soft. And now that she really thought of it, she didn't even own a blanket. She had been using her hoodia as a cover when needed. Lisa opened her eyes slowly. On top of her upper body was an old, worn, biker jacket. She blinked, wondering when, why and who had covered her with it.

She heard the door open and close with a soft click. Lisa turned her gaze slightly to see the fuzzy silhouette of the younger Dixon brother giving her dog something light colored to chew. Probably a rawhidebone.

"Shh, stupid dawg, ya gonna wake her." She heard him mutter as Fred whined happily.

Lisa smiled, he might not be a people person, but he sure was a dog person. She sat up slowly and reached out for her glasses. "Too late." As the world became clear again she yawned as she streched her arms above her head. "Already awake." She pulled the jacket up to cover her upper body untill it reached her chin. "Man it's cold in the morning. I thought the south was supposed to be warm." He didn't reply, but only scratched Fred's black fur. The dog looked about as happy as a dog can look when chewing on a treat and getting a belly rub. Lisa smiled at the sight. She was willing to savour the lazy morning. Hell, if he wasn't talking, she wasn't going to force him. Just one thing she had to ask. "Is this yours?" She looked down at the jacket. The sewn on angel wings stood out from the black leather.

Daryl looked at her and nodded.

"Well then. Thanks."

He shrugged his shoulders as if to say he didn't require any expression of gratitude from her. For some reason that didn't surprise her at all. The dirty wifebeater he was wearing didn't cover much, but he didn't seem to mind the chilly weather. Maybe it was a southener thing, or maybe he was just hot blooded enough not to care about small annoyances like the weather.

"What's for breakfast?" Lisa asked.

"There's 'n apple tree behind the store on the other side of the road."

She stood up and with a sad sigh started to remove the jacket. Goosebumbs rose to her exposed skin as soon as the morning air hit it. "Keep it." She turned to look at him, shock evident on her face. "Ah mean for now."

"Okay. Fred, come." She called for the dog. "Mama's going to try some climbing."

"Ya have a gun?" He asked.

"Don't worry."

He scoffed. "Ah aint wor.."

Lisa chuckled. "Of course you aren't. Why would you be?" She looked up to him chewing on his thumbnail. "Oh Daryl, lighten up will you. We haven't seen one of those things here in three days, why would they suddenly appear? You think they're magic? They're just.. dead." He turned to leave. "And I have a baseball bat." She added with a shrug.

"Yeah whatever..."

Lisa grinned. "You could always come with me." She ventured. He stopped at the door. "I'm not very good at climbing trees." She added. "But you could haul me up and I could pick the apples and drop them at you."

Daryl looked at her from head to toe. "Depens how much ya weight..."

"You can't ask me THAT."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because!" She exclaimed as it would explain everything.

"That aint agood enough reason." He smirked. He actually smirked.

"Daryl Dixon, you can not ask a woman how much do they weight. It's rude."

"Well darling, Ah aint no gentleman, ya should've figured that out by now."

"Ohhh you.."

"Will ya two shut the fuck up! Ah'm trying ta sleep here!" Came an heated yell behind them. To her credit, Daryl had to admit Lisa didn't jump, much.

"Sorry brother.." He muttered as he grabbed Lisa by the elbow and dragged her outside before she could utter a single word.

"Hey! Hey, don't you manhandle me!" Lisa protested. She yanked her elbow free and punched his arm. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can you not ask nicely?"

"Ya wan't those apples or not?" He asked in return, but by the way he rested his clenched fists to his narrow hips, Lisa could tell he was tense. There was something going on between the two brothers that she couldn't quite understand. Debating wether or not to ask, she fidgeted long enough for him to grow impatient. "Fine, go get them yeself then!"

"What? No, I... Oh come on." She rolled her eyes as he stalked away. "Stop acting like a four year old!"

"Stop being a bitch!"

"Really mature.."

"Get yer own damn breakfast."

"Oh I will. I don't need an inbred trailer trash like you to help me!"

"...Fuck you." He spat. For a second she really, honestly, thought he was going to hit her. Then his shoulders slumped and he walked away, leaving her standing there alone. Lisa let out a breath. That man was infuriating at the best. Completely impossible at the worst. If she had thought, even for a second, that she could travel with the duo, the idea was now trashed. There was no way in hell she could sit inside a car with them, either one of them.

"Fred, let's pack. We're leaving."

...

**TBC**

**AN: **A bit short, I know. See ya'll in the next chapter! :)**  
><strong>


End file.
